


A Little Bit More Time

by Jayne_hats_are_cool



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Me Sad, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Ianto?, janto, ok, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne_hats_are_cool/pseuds/Jayne_hats_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Children of Earth Fix-it. Because I cannot leave my baby like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More Time

**Author's Note:**

> No copy write infringement intended for the lines or the song. This was just bouncing around in my head every time I listened to John Barrowman sing this song and I couldn't help myself. This hasn't been read through by anyone other than myself, so apologies for it sucking. I wrote this late at night on a whim, don't blame me.

       Ianto was dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do. This was why Jack had never gotten close to anybody, because one day they'll leave, the curse of immortality. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even think about his insensate aging.  
       "It’s all my fault." he whispered, a quiet apology for insisting war on the 456. The Doctor would have agreed, but Ianto, Ianto wouldn't accept it.

       "No it’s not."

       "Don’t speak, save your breath."

       Ianto choked back tears, and took a shaky breath before he spoke, voice thick and determined, "I love you."

       Wanting nothing more than to reply the same, Jack settled for something that would make this seem less final, because it couldn't be final. His own death had been very final, incinerated, but Rose had brought him back, forever. If only Jack could find a way to stop this, to keep Ianto by his side as long as he lived. He knew that was impossible, but was it really to much to ask for a little more time? "Don’t," he chuckled. The body in his arms closed its eyes.

       "Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me  _please_ —stay with me,  _stay with me_ ,  _please_!" His eyes opened and Jack silently thanked whatever god was willing to listen. Hot salty tears began rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his thick army coat. It was easy to see that both were trying to be strong for the other, but it was no use.

       "Hey. It was—good, yeah?" Ianto asked, insecurity that only Jack could see shone through his cloudy blue eyes.

       "Yeah."

       "Don’t forget me."

       Jack grinned at an innuendo that sat in his throat, but this wasn't the time, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! "Never could."

       "A thousand years’ time…you won’t remember me." The coffee boy that was always so much more than a coffee boy looked away at the larger than life fish tank containing the very thing that was killing him.

       "Yes I will. I promise, I will." Ianto gasped and then breathed out, not responding when Jack began shouting his name, "Ianto. Ianto? Don’t go. Don’t leave me, please. Please, don’t—"

       Then the a voice filled the room through conveniently placed speakers, giving anyone listening the feeling of helplessness, "You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children," Jack looked up at the 456, the picture of tragedy, the man clutching his lover's body. He lent down and ignored the alien rocking back and forth as he began to sing. 

       " _Heart beats fast,_ _Colors and promises,_ _How to be brave, how to I love when I afraid, to fall"_ He sobbed though, choking and shuddering, gasping for breath while his lungs began to fail.

       _"Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away some how,"_ Now he felt his head beginning to float away, but that was just the lack of oxygen the virus was causing.

        _"One step closer, I have died every day, waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."  
_ Now his lungs began to burn, he felt like he was going to throw up, was this how Ianto had felt? If his love had been able to hold it together then he swore he would.

        _"Time stands still, beauty in all he is,"_ it was time he admitted it, Ianto was always so much stronger than him. He stopped singing, lent down to his fallen comrade, and presses a gentle kiss to his now cold lips. Welcoming death like the old friend it was, he stretched himself out along the hard tile, pulling Ianto close and crying into his hair. As black began to creep in through the cracks in his vision, Jack closed his eyes, and prayed with all he had in him, that maybe he wouldn't have to open them again this time.

* * *

       The god that Jack was now sure didn't exist, did not grant his wish. With a slight gasp, much unlike his usual huge intake of breath, the man who couldn't die opened his eyes into the the bright burning sunlight of the next morning, to see Ianto staring down at him. Just like every other morning since the two men had decided to sleep together. But this wasn't like every other morning in one respect, Ianto had died last night, Jack had seen it happen.

       "Jack, good you're awake. I meant to mention it last night, but I didn't get the chance- I never knew you could sing!" rather then asking how he was alive, Jack reached up his hands and grasped the face before him, clinging to it, as if worried that it was a hallucination and Ianto was going to fade away if he didn't hold on. Sitting up, he looked to Gwen, silently asking how this wonderful miracle had happened. She just shrugged. Ianto then put his small hands behind Jacks head and lifted it to his lips, drinking him in after a sleep that was supposed to last forever.

       "Woah there boys!" Gwen exclaimed, when Jack pulled Ianto down and rolled over on top of him, grinding his hips down harshly into the other mans pants, "Get a room please!" And so they did, once they realized that maybe surrounded by dead bodied was not the best place to get busy.

* * *

 

       Ianto then began insisting that Jack sung to him every night, and how could anyone deny those puppy dog eyes. They continued doing their duty to the world, fixing all of it's extra-terrestrial issues, together. Jack never did find out how Ianto survived that night, but frankly, he didn't care. And he wouldn't say that he began believing in God after that, of course not, but Jack did become convinced that _maybe_ there was someone out there, someone looking after him, and making sure that Ianto never left him again, not without getting a little bit more time first.

**Author's Note:**

> How bad was it? Did it make you cry? Were they tears of sadness, joy, or laughter? Let me know! I Love to hear from you guys!


End file.
